


[Podfic] "What To Do On A Day Off" by JackOfNone

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Oglaf (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Comedy, Crack, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: Two guards and a mid-tier bureaucrat find their day off interrupted by an unusual problem. All in a day's work for the employees of the Mistress.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, The Apprentice/The Xoan Ambassador
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] "What To Do On A Day Off" by JackOfNone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What To Do On A Day Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141961) by [JackOfNone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackOfNone/pseuds/JackOfNone). 



**Download link:**[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1uCEq5FUpsMlNLfbAgc_ILU7Ta9wUiCNp) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/slohj105j368o4m/What%20To%20Do%20On%20A%20Day%20Off--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [What To Do On A Day Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141961)

 **Author:** [JackOfNone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackOfNone/pseuds/JackOfNone)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** Oglaf

 **Pairings:** Original Female Character/Original Female Character, The Apprentice/The Xoan Ambassador

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Length:** 00:22:11

**Summary:** Two guards and a mid-tier bureaucrat find their day off interrupted by an unusual problem. All in a day's work for the employees of the Mistress.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
> 1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: "Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's "Association" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!"  
> 2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cvKiwJ0r4201NrreEtcVQVbSq8242o-W1SfuGpl1RhI/edit#gid=0)  
> 3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!](https://www.fpslist.org/)


End file.
